


Snowball Fight

by Impreciselanguage



Series: July Prompts [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet,” Bobby Drake began, “that I can fill the mansion with snow before you can clear it out.”</p><p>“That is a particularly impish proposition, Mister Drake,” Hank McCoy replied. “And one I doubt our esteemed leader would approve of.” </p><p>Bobby frowned, putting his hands on his hips. He might have celebrated his eighteenth birthday months ago, but he’d gotten used to being the youngest member of the team and wasn’t about to lose those privileges. Whatever they might be. “Who said we had to tell him, Hank old buddy?” </p><p>“I believe it would be difficult for anyone to miss,” Hank said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

“I bet,” Bobby Drake began, “that I can fill the mansion with snow before you can clear it out.”

“That is a particularly impish proposition, Mister Drake,” Hank McCoy replied. “And one I doubt our esteemed leader would approve of.” 

Bobby frowned, putting his hands on his hips. He might have celebrated his eighteenth birthday months ago, but he’d gotten used to being the youngest member of the team and wasn’t about to lose those privileges. Whatever they might be. “Who said we had to tell him, Hank old buddy?” 

“I believe it would be difficult for anyone to miss,” Hank said. Warren wandered in the room and stared at them. 

“Miss what?” 

“Iceman proposes a competition in which he fills the Mansion with icy precipitation, while I attempt to remove it expeditiously. Scott wouldn’t approve.”

“Geeze, Hank, call it snow, would ya?” 

“Forget Scott,” Warren said, ignoring Bobby as he sat on the armchair across from Bobby, casually adjusting his wings. “I don’t like it. You’ve ruined enough of my stuff with those stupid pranks of yours. My Dad had to get my Mustang detailed after you filled it with ice, and he’s still asking questions about how it happened. In July. Or did you forget that little incident?” 

Now it was Bobby’s turn to ignore the last statement. He slumped back on the chair and stuck out his lower lip. “Man, you two are a couple of squares. Where’s Jean today? I bet she’d think it was a great idea.” 

“I believe Jean has ventured into the city to pay a call on Miss Maximoff,” Hank replied, “so your dubious hypothesis will have to wait to be tested at a later time.” 

Bobby frowned. “You mean Jean went into the city and she didn’t even invite me?! Did she invite you?” He turned on Warren with an accusing glare. 

“For a girl’s day out? I don’t think so.” Warren was frowning at the newspaper. “I’m guessing you’re bored. Why don’t you go pester your girlfriend?” 

“Zelda’s mad at me.” Bobby wrinkled his nose. “It’s not *my* fault I slept through our date. We were up fighting Unus and the Blob all night again.” 

“I’m afraid Vera’s equally perturbed by my lack of reliability,” Hank added. “I hope you don’t think it impertinent for inquiring, Warren, but how do you manage to stay in Miss Southern’s good graces?” 

“That’s easy. I don’t make any promises.” Warren folded the newspaper and set it aside. Bobby caught a glimpse of the words ‘Senator Kelly proposes’ and made a face. No wonder Warry had been frowning. It hadn’t lessened by much. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt that Candy and I’ve known each other forever.” 

“You’re a lot of help.” Bobby formed a snowball real quick before throwing it at Warren’s blond curls. It splattered right in the middle of his forehead, above his eyes. Hank hid a smirk behind his hand. 

“Damn it, Bobby!” Warren stood, snow sliding down his stupidly handsome face, unfurling his wings like some kind of crazy chicken. Bobby rolled back over the arm of the couch and began forming a protective shell of ice. There was a loud ‘thump’ as Hank leapt from his armchair onto the couch and reached down to grab Bobby in those giant mitts of his. Bobby encased the bigger mutant’s hand in ice, and Hank yelped a word a lot shorter that most of his vocabulary. 

“Why you little!” 

“Get him, Beast!” 

“I am endeavoring to do so, Warren!” Hank snapped. 

Normally, Bobby would have blasted them in the face with snowballs or slid out of the room on an ice-slide, but he was still thinking about blanketing the mansion in snow so what happened was a blizzard. 

“Argh! Bobby no! My feathers!” 

As Warren whined, Hank pounced on Bobby, knocking him aside into a snow drift against the far wall. Bobby laughed, and after a moment, Hank joined him. Warren was still pouting about his wings getting a little bit of snow on them, swirling the flakes around with his flapping.

“What the hell . . . I mean, what on earth is going on in here?” Scott stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open slightly. “Bobby, cut this out immediately! What would the Professor think?”

Hank jumped backwards, off of Bobby, and looked as though he was about to apologize and ruin everything. A snowball hit Scott directly in the mouth, who grabbed for his his sunglasses instinctually. Bobby looked over at Warren, who shrugged, trying to look innocent and failing miserably. 

“Whoops,” he said. Hank and Bobby started to laugh. Two snowballs hit them both, while another hit Warren a moment later.

“Word of advice,” Scott said, “don’t go up against the leader of the X-Men. I hear he’s a pretty good shot.” If Bobby hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that was a smirk on Scott’s face. Apparently, he *hadn’t*.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Day 10 – snow shoveling showdown and a painter.


End file.
